Sequencing devices have applications in many industries. For instance, arcraft, automotive, home appliance, avionics, food processing, packaging, textile procesing, and others, may utilize sequencers in automated production and processing equipment to provide intermittent rotary motion of more than one output shaft. However, the sequencers heretofore used have certain disadvantages. Geneva mechanisms and mutilated gears are not suited for high loading. All, including cam and track followers, ratchets, overrunning friction clutches, and slidercrank linkages are heavy and bulky and have only a single output. Some must be combined, in some cases, to produce intermittent rotary motion. All the mentioned prior art devices, except mutilated gears, produce varying torque within the stages. There is a need for a compact, relatively lightweight sequencer incorporated with a speed reducer and utilizing a reversible motion input with individual sequential outputs, each operating at constant speeds, and which are reversed in direction of rotation of the input shaft.